


Crying and Flying

by gingerbread_lesbian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, First Broomstick, Fluff and Humor, Pancakes, family life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerbread_lesbian/pseuds/gingerbread_lesbian
Summary: [ Imagine Person A of your OTP is a widow(er) with one child from their previous marriage. Their former spouse died on the same day that their child was born, either while in labor or just by chance. Every time the kid’s birthday rolls around, Person B, A’s new partner, helps them cope with their inevitable sadness while also making sure the child enjoys their special day. - http://otpprompts.tumblr.com ]This was going to be a part of a drabble collection I was going to be posting soon, but it turned out to be so long that it rivaled the Mass Effect child/family oneshot I wrote before so I figured why not just make it a stand-alone story? Warning, it's a little painful at times, but nothing compared to some of my other works. More fluff than harsh feels, but there are definitely some feels in there. #fluffyfamilyfeelstothemax <3





	

Rolanda Hooch knew what day it was. Minerva had been quieter and quieter over the last week, throwing herself more and more into her work while Elle had been bouncing up and down excitedly and asking for this toy or that book for the same amount of time. So when she woke at six to find her bed devoid of her love, but instead occupied by a little girl sitting on her chest, she knew exactly what today was. She grinned up at the child who was being a little bit creepy, sitting on her chest and staring at her ‘till she woke, but she lifted the girl and tickled her lightly. 

“Let’s get you some breakfast, birthday girl!” She declared as she got up, dressing quickly and following Elpheba as she ran barefoot from the room. Rolanda loved that sound and had never known it until Ellie was old enough to walk, her little steps always heavy when she was a toddler, now quick and nimble, making a soft padding sound on her way out of the bedroom and down the steps. 

“Don’t run on the stairs, Elle.” Ro called, before smirking when the little girl turned back to look. She made it look like she was checking to see if Minerva was around before hoisting the newly-turned 9-year-old up onto the railing, holding her as she slid down with a giggle of delight. 

“Can we do it again?” Elphie asked, glancing back up at the railing and Rolanda laughed, kissing her forehead. 

“After breakfast.” Rolanda promised, setting the girl down and watching her run to the kitchen. Her eyes flickered to the open door to the study, left only a crack open, though Rolanda knew exactly why it was open, who was in there, and what she was up to. She left her for now. She’d need quiet time before Rolanda tried to comfort her.

9 years before, on the exact same day, the best and worst events of Minerva’s life happened at once. She found out that Elphinstone was dead and it triggered a chain reaction that brought Elpheba into the world the same day. For almost a year, Rolanda had wanted to beat up whatever lunatic thought that it was good idea to send an owl to a pregnant wife about her husband’s death… luckily, Rolanda had been checking on Minerva quite constantly, her own, unrequited love never fading, needing to know Minerva was alright… and she found her sobbing and stuck on the floor.

Every year since, it was the same scenario, entertaining Elle and letting Minerva heal. Rolanda smirked playfully at the child and winked as she went to the stove and started on the prep work for chocolate chip and marshmallow pancakes. 

“Did you know that these used to be your mummy’s favorite when she was young too?” Ro asked, grinning over her shoulder. Elle grinned and nodded. 

“You tell me that every year, Momma Lana.” They both laughed as Rolanda drew a broom, a star, and a witch’s hat in the pancake batter. It was the same every year, three pancake shapes and those three shapes always gave a clue about what her biggest gift would be. Both parents didn’t need a sorting hat to know that Elle would be in Ravenclaw. She simply had the raw and unhindered, unquenchable hunger for knowledge that would make her a perfect candidate for the house. So, they had been posing little riddles to her for a long time to get her thinking more and more. 

Minerva loved her daughter dearly and it was obvious in the way she read to the girl, played with her, took care of her, but for this one day, it was extremely difficult. Elle didn’t only get her name from her father, but her looks as well, even her facial expressions reminded Minerva of Elphinstone. Every other day of the year, it was endearing to her, made her love the girl more to know she had a piece of him still with her and yet today, it was extremely difficult. Elle was smart and had come to understand when she was still young why this day was more for her and Momma Lana than for the three of them. They always had a friend/family birthday party for the girl about a week after to ease the transition and Elpheba had come to adapt.

“Alright, book worm!” Ro announced before placing the three pancakes on her step-daughter’s plate with a grin. 

“This one got messed up by the marshmallows.” Elphie giggled as she poked at the broomstick with her fork. She was right, though, it was lumpy and twisted. 

“Can you figure it out still, smarty pants?” Lana asked, setting the syrup next to the girl and kissing her cheek. 

“It’s a broom. You ALWAYS make a broom because you always take me flying.” 

“Oh is that what I’m doing today? Letting you weigh down my broom with your big book head?” Ro teased with a smirk and a giggle. 

“If my head’s full of books then yours if full of air!” It was so quick and witty that it made Rolanda guffaw, nearly spitting coffee EVERYWHERE as she laughed, stroking the girl’s hair. 

“Eat your pancakes, brat.” She teased affectionately and grinned. After she’d recovered from her laughing fit and Ephie was contentedly eating her pancakes, Lana lifted a cup of tea and headed for the office quietly, slowly opening the door a little. 

“Brought you some tea, love.” She said softly, walking toward a desk COVERED in student essays. Minerva was almost quite literally up to her neck in work… by design of course. She always managed to find plenty of work to do. She set the mug to float somewhere out of the way, yet within reach and continued to slowly approach, slipping her hands over the younger woman’s shoulder blades. She gently began to massage as she heard a soft sigh escape Minerva’s lips.

“How were the pancakes?”

“I fucked up the broom.”

“You always mess up the broom.” They both laughed a little and Rolanda leaned down, kissing Minerva’s cheek affectionately. “Are you sure she’s ready, Ro?”

“Of course, Minnie. I would never have asked permission if I didn’t think she could handle it.”

“I already lost… today. If she gets hurt…” 

“I would never, ever allow that to happen, Min. You know that.” She whispered, turning Minerva’s chair and kneeling before it to gaze up at her. “I would never let anything happen to Elphie. Or you for that matter. You two mean everything to me. I’d let a million brooms go to splinters before I let the pair of you get hurt.” She lightly kissed at Minnie’s hands and gazed up at her with those sincere and loving, golden eyes. 

“You take good care of m… our baby girl, Rolanda Hooch or I swear to Merlin…” Rolanda grinned and kissed Minerva deeply, affectionately. She lightly rubbed Minerva’s hip with her thumb as she kissed her, finally letting her go to get back to work. 

“Get your work done while I’m gone because when I come back, Elle is going to want to sleep and I’m going to make sure you get a hot bath.” Rolanda whispered before kissing her forehead and heading back toward the door. 

“Why didn’t you ever tell me?”

“Tell you what, love?”

“That you loved me… for all those years?”

“Because you had a love already.” 

“I was only married to…”

“Not just him. You were in love with learning, always have been. I didn’t want to get in your way. I knew where I was going… always did, but you were like a flower… if I put a jar around you, I could have kept you for myself, but you never would have grown as much as you did. And then you were married and pregnant and I came to terms with the fact that you were with someone else.”

“And then he…”

“And then I got the privilege of raising your daughter with you and growing to love her just as much as I love you.” 

“You’re perfect, Rolanda.”

“Mmm I still fuck up the pancakes though.” She replied with a grin that made Minnie laugh a little and nod in agreement. 

“Don’t use that language in front of our daughter. Have fun.” Minerva said softly, watching Ro grin sheepishly, that way that Minerva loved. Ro left the room, leaving the door ajar as always, the way it had been when the owl landed on the windowsill 9 years ago. 

“Come on, little wing. Every eagle can fly.” Ro said, hoisting the little girl up onto her shoulders. She ducked until they were both under the door frame then began the trek from Hogsmeade up to the castle. 

“Is mummy okay?”

“Of course, little love. I would never leave either of you behind if you weren’t well.” 

“But she’s sad.”

“I cheered her up a little.” 

“Did you give her that big, stupid smile she likes?”

“Of course.” 

“Good.” It was a small, innocent conversation that smoothed it all back over. Minerva couldn’t leave the house, couldn’t spend the quality time she wanted to with Elphie without feeling like she’d ruined the girl’s day by sobbing through it. Elphie understood, but wished it was different, and Rolanda was there to keep both as happy as possible, balancing the fun and comfort in a way only Ro Hooch ever could. 

“Where’s your broom?” Elle asked as they drew near the pitch, but Rolanda’s broom wasn’t waiting for them by the door where it was usually set up. 

“Och, must have forgotten it. Will you go fetch it for me?” Ro asked and set the little girl down gently. As the Elphie ran into the broom closet, a body pressed against the back of Rolanda’s left side. She turned and was honestly a little surprised to see Minerva leaning close and smiling. She slid her arm around her, pulling her in front of herself, wrapping her arms around Minerva’s shoulders and nuzzling close as they both heard the squeal of delight as the little girl came running back out with the broom wrapped up in brown paper.

“I couldn’t miss it…” Minerva admitted and Rolanda kissed her head gently. 

“MUMMY LOOK!” Elle squealed as she waved it around. 

“That’s a pretty lumpy looking broom…”

“It’s still wrapped up, silly…” Elphie said as she tore open the string keeping the paper tied to it and revealing a sleek, little broom. The childish sounds were never-ending and Rolanda bit her lip as Minerva began to tremble in her arms. Fearing she was crying, she moved to turn the other woman, only to smile when she saw Minerva’s face; she was laughing hysterically. Ro laughed and kissed Minerva softly. It was the first year that Minerva had left the house before the day was over and it was most certainly worth it.


End file.
